Prisoner No -0146
by SilversunnyD
Summary: When a guy actually wants to stay in a cell, do you really think the Strawhat captain would leave him be?
**Nope... I could not resist. This can be taken as the Kaneki we know somehow ended up in One Piece, or it can be taken as Kaneki being a character in One Piece that ate a Devil Fruit. Take your pick. Characters might suggest it is a Devil Fruit but Kaneki himself never actually says anything about a Devil Fruit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or One Piece. There would be serious problems if I did.**

* * *

 _"He had a huge bounty on his head. But no one actually caught him, he just surrendered one day. The look in his eyes told you everything though, he had nothing left to fight for. A good thing too, he's one of those devil fruit users that can resist the effects of Kairoseki enough to walk."_

 _"You know, I thought a monster like that would be put on death row in minutes. Why the hell do they let him live?"_

 _"His punishment is living. Besides, kill him and the Devil Fruit will enter circulation again. Then all that mayhem he caused will happen once more."_

 _"Doesn't have any fight left in him, so its not like he would try escaping anyways."_

 _"Like he could escape Impel Down."_

 _"If he tried to he probably could. Shiki cut off his legs, that guy could do the same just as easily and his legs would just grow back thanks to that cursed fruit."_

 _"Security measures at Impel down have surely been improved since then."_

 _"Prisoner number -0146, One-Eyed Ghoul, Kaneki Ken from Anteiku will not be leaving Impel Down anytime soon."_

* * *

With Jinbe free from both his chains and cell, Inazuma moved on to Crocodile's cell. Once the sand man was free they'd be getting out of Level Six. From there they would escape Impel Down, hijack a ship to Marineford and save Luffy's older brother from the execution. They'd work out the details when they needed to. It was simple enough to the rubber man known as Strawhat Luffy.

The rubber pirate captain for the most part ignored the the prisoners of Level Six as they demanded to be freed as well. One voice however did catch his attention. Probably because this one wasn't asking to be let out.

"Good luck." The voice had been so low, Luffy almost hadn't heard it.

Turning his head to look at the source, he was greeted with the sight of a darkened cell. Curious, the rubber pirate approached the cell to get a better look.

In the corner of the cell was a man only a few years older than Luffy. Unlike most prisoners he lacked the black and gray stripped clothes. Instead he wore white shorts that looked like they might have been slacks once and a black tee shirt that had seen better days. His skin was pale, suggesting he'd been in the cell for a long time. From the way he was facing only the right half of the man's face was visible, showing a gray eye. One thing that stuck out about him was the snow white hair.

His feet appeared to be chained to the wall. A closer look at the cell and one would notice the multitude of blood spatters in that corner. However there were no scars that proved he had been injured at any point in his captivity.

"Who're you?" Questioned the strawhat wearing pirate.

"Just a well-wisher." Stated the prisoner in the corner. He shifted slightly turning his head to look away, as if bloodstains were more interesting than the rubber pirate. If anything, he clearly didn't want to talk, at the same time however he was trying not to be rude and abruptly cut off the conversation. "You're trying to save someone important to you, right?"

Luffy tilted his head slightly, finding the stranger to be an odd one. Not odd in a bad sense however, if anything it seemed like a more tragic sense. If anything, that odd and tragic sense made the pirate captain a bit more curious. "My big brother, Ace."

"... That's good. Trying to save the people you care for... Hopefully you'll succeed." That gray eye slid shut, the head of white hair leaning back against the bloodied wall. A sign that he wanted to be left alone.

As if he'd be left alone so easily.

"One-Eyed Ghoul, Kaneki Ken. So you're alive after all." Jinbe had come up beside Luffy. The large fishman looking at the prisoner with a wary and critical eye. Unlike Luffy, the fishman had some instinct telling him to leave the stranger alone.

"So it would seem... I prefer just Kaneki though." The man now identified as Kaneki stated, not even cracking an eye open to see who had spoken. He spoke in clear dismissal, quite obviously wanting them to leave him be.

Jinbe just frowned before turning his attention to Luffy. "We should get going now... Being in this one's company is bad for your general health." Oh yes, the fishman knew of Kaneki's exploits. The Shichibukai had almost been ordered to go after him even.

In a world full of pirates and corrupt Marines, the One-Eyed Ghoul had been the one to leave behind some of the most gruesome scenes in known history.

For a moment, it seemed like Luffy was going to comply with Jinbe's suggestion. He turned his back to the cell, looking back to see Crocodile exiting his own cell. Of course, this was Luffy we're talking about, would he really just turn his back to the white haired man without another thought?

"Oi! Scissor hands!" Luffy called, waving for Inazuma to come over.

Ivankov and Inazuma looked confused while Crocodile raised a brow. All three were clearly wondering what the pirate captain was up to now, on top of breaking into Impel Down and now breaking out. So they approached without much thought on the matter. Then they saw who was in the cell.

"Vell, vell... if it isn't the Vone-Eyed Ghoul." Ivankov noted aloud, staring at the white haired man in the cell. The Okama Queen turned towards Luffy. "Vhat's up?"

"Let Kaneki out too." Was the rubber captain's simple answer.

All sound on Level Six dropped dead. Then a collective "WHAT?!" was heard from everyone except Luffy.

"You're kidding right?! That guy's one of the worst monsters down here!" Shouted one of the nearby prisoners.

"Yeah! He'll probably kill you too ya idiot!" Came the voice of another prisoner.

"They're right. He killed a lot of people in the short time he was known to the world." It was Crocodile who was speaking now, his eyes narrowed at the white haired man. "He's less trustworthy than I am."

"We're all monsters." For emphasis Luffy pulled on his cheek, causing it to stretch out.

"Not like me." This time it was Kaneki speaking, his head bowed and snow white hair hiding his eyes. "I don't just kill. I eat the people I kill. Not by choice, sure. I didn't ask for my body to be like this. It doesn't matter though, I'm a real monster."

"The Devil Fruit he ate, it's a mythical zoan type that made him a ghoul. A man-eating ghoul and he can't even get out of the hybrid state to eat regular food unless he's wearing Kairoseki." Jinbe cast a pointed look at Kaneki's chained legs. The fishman had heard stories from survivors of the ghoul's attacks. They were survivors because Kaneki had told them to run. "He's hardly even in control of himself when he's free, isn't that right?"

"I'm rarely myself when I'm free." Kaneki conceded his head going down further in admittance. "I've killed people I care for because I couldn't control it. I would only be a hindrance in your efforts to save your brother."

"Just control it." Luffy stated as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

The prisoner that wanted to remain a prisoner merely shook his head. "It's not that easy. "

"Isn't it?" Came the rubber captain's simple counter. When Kaneki made no move to respond, Luffy turned his head back to Inazuma. The Strawhat captain had a look of fierce determination on his face. "Let him out, then we'll go after Ace."

After a long moment of silence, getting stared down by Luffy, Inazuma's right hand took scissor form once more and he approached the cell door.

"Don't!" Kaneki snapped, for the first time in the conversation looking aggravated. He stood up and turned to face them fully, gray eyes almost begging to be left alone. "I'm better off behind bars, I won't hurt people as long as I'm in Kairoseki chains." It was a strong substance after all, no devil fruit user could stand up to it however it was stronger than a pair of steel cuffs as well.

"Listen to the guy Strawhat, believe me when I say he should stay behind bars." One of the nearby prisoners stated. If one were to look at the man they'd see he was in the corner of his own cell, farthest from Kaneki. A small splatter of blood at his cell door and he rubbed his abdomen in a protective manner, eyeing Kaneki warily.

Luffy stood tall however, practically glaring at Kaneki in defiance of the other's wishes now. "You're getting out of there if I have to drag you out myself! Hiding in a bloody cell like a coward isn't going to change anything."

No one said a word after that, and it was with great reluctance that Inazuma picked the lock to Kaneki's cell. Then with heavy hesitation the scissor man approached the One-Eyed Ghoul, picking the locks on the cuffs carefully as if afraid Kaneki might take a bite out of him. Which was apparently a reasonable fear. The moment both leg cuffs were off was the moment Inazuma was out of the cell. Clearly being so close to the white haired man was unnerving even for the okama.

Kaneki's frown only deepened as the cuffs clattered to the floor. Looking down at the cuffs, he seemed almost sorrowful. When he looked back up, his left eye had changed. No longer was it gray like it's right counterpart, instead the pupil had turned a bright ruby red with the sclera turning black. Red veins becoming a prominent feature in and around the left eye.

He seemed to think for a moment before lifting his face to look at the Strawhat captain fully. In a subconscious move he cracked his right index finger with his thumb before hesitantly approaching the open cell door. The crack seemed unsettling to many of those that heard it. His walk only coming to a halt when he came face to face with Luffy.

For a long moment, the One-Eyed Ghoul just stared at the young pirate captain. He just couldn't seem to quite grasp why Luffy was making such a fuss about getting him out of the cell. After that long moment, he could only formulate one question. "Why are you so determined to get me out? I might just ruin everything you're trying to do if I lose control."

"You seem like a good guy. Let's go." With that, Luffy turned his back to the Ghoul as he went to rejoin his escape party. Whether that was a show of trust or ignorance, no one knew. Although it could quite possibly have been both.

For the first time in three years Kaneki allowed a small smile, bitter though it may be. He murmured to himself, "I don't think a good guy would do even a seventh of what I've done... I'll try to repent... not that anything I do will ever make up for it... Right, Touka-chan?"

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering why Kaneki's prisoner number is "-0146", I assure you I made it that number on purpose. "-" because I believe Level One prisoners get "E" (EX: Buggy was prisoner E8200), Level Two prisoners get "D" (EX: Galdino/Mr. Three was prisoner D0464), Level Three get "C" (EX: Bon Clay/Mr. Two was prisoner C9915), it can be assumed Level Four is "B" and Level Five is "A". Since Level Six is a myth to most, I figured it's seen as non-existent and what's more non-existent than a negative number? Then the number is 146 for two reasons actually. The Tokyo Ghoul manga has 143 chapters, 147 if you count "46.5: Rize", "77.5: Joker", "100.5: Omake" and "143.5: Oneshot". I personally don't count "100.5: Omake" however which in my eyes bring it down to 146. So that's reason one, the second reason is that if you count down from 1000 by 7 long enough, you'll eventually yet to 146.**

 **| 1000-7(122)=146 | 1000-(7x122)=146 | 7x122=854, 1000-854=146 |**

 **This is most likely just a one-shot. I may come back to it at a later date. If I do, well there's your reason for the M rating right there. However at the moment I feel I have enough stories to work on long-term as it is. My frightening mind just keeps coming up with more things to write and makes it hard to focus.**


End file.
